The Secret
by Dark Shadows 01
Summary: Rei Hino has a disturbing sinful secret that no one can know about. It's addictive and holds such power over the Miko that if anyone found out it would have diastrous consequences for her. What happens when Minako falls upon this secret? Rei/Mina goodness


**The Secret**

**Disclaimer: ****Chill guys Sailor Moon is not mine!**

**Just a fun one shot that's been on my mind for a while so I hope you enjoy this concoction…also if you're into horrors I am writing one, it's called 'Darker Than Black' and it's in need of much love. Enjoy!**

* * *

All was quiet in the living room we were all sitting in, studying various subjects for various reasons. Ami was studying for the medical exam she had to sit to get into university a year early, Makoto was studying different aspects of opening her own restaurant, Minako and Usagi were battling over some mathematical related problem together and me? I had my amethyst eyes buried into the colourful pages of one of my many manga hanging on desperately…

Shivering involuntary I caught the eyes of Makoto who looked at me confused but I smiled it off and continued on with my manga, even though I wasn't really focussing on reading the speech bubbles of various characters on the page I still turned the page just to make sure I wasn't attracting suspicion from the other girls. The manga characters were now huddled around each other taking the hidden goods and consuming them with ecstasy…

I jumped as I realised what the goods were and dropped the manga from the shock, the book landed with a thud and the page I was looking at thankfully disappeared in an array of colours.

"Are you ok Rei-chan?" inquired Ami staring at me with her calculating blue eyes slightly dried out from the relentless studying,

"Heh…yeah I'm fine!" My voice squeaked out of my suddenly dry mouth and I immediately reddened under the gazes of all my friends all peering at my jumpy behaviour,

"I'll just go get us some drinks!" I cheeped still high pitched from my dehydrated throat as I rose from my spot in the corner of the room and hurried out of the room,

"I'll help you," Said Minako starting to get up but I yelped in surprise and quickly reassured her that I'd manage…

I heard their confused voices whispering among themselves as they tried to come up with a possible conclusion to 'what had gotten into me' but I ignored them and strode into the kitchen to the furthest away cupboard and checked the contents-after looking over my shoulder and making sure the coast was clear- I giggled as I saw my stock of precious 'hidden goods' I couldn't wait to get rid of everyone so I can indulge in this guilty pleasure I had developed in the midst of insomnia. The euphoria every time I had a hit was unbelievable and I couldn't stop myself from partaking in this sinful behaviour every week at this time…

"Rei! Can we get those drinks please?" Called out Usagi obviously the strains of maths had been gnawing away at her,

"Yeah two minutes!" I replied taking a waft of the substance before locking it back up in the cupboard and began pouring drinks for everyone and taking it back through on a tray.

Usagi saw me with the tray and squealed in delight at the refreshment I was gracefully placing on the table as she spoke excitedly at the thought of a sugar hit,

"Thanks Rei I think everyone will need this as I think we might stay a little longer."

I nearly fell over with the tray but Makoto caught me in one hand and the tray in the other gently guiding us both down safely,

"L…longer?" I choked out as I sank into the seat next to Makoto,

"Yeah if that's ok with you Rei, we can go if you want," Mako-chan spoke softly next to me concern evident in her voice,

"No…no I was just shocked that Usagi wanted to study for longer that's all haha!" I laughed earning a few sniggers and a glare from the Moon princess,

"I can study just as hard as anyone when I chose too!" She snorted turning back to her maths booklet and proceeded to turn the page to a new set of problems to tackle. The blonde girl paled noticeably as she seemed frozen on the spot, her hand hadn't even turned the page fully but choose to be suspended in the air. Peering over friends' shoulder Minako whispered to the rest of the group,

"Algebra," before giggling behind her hands cutely,

"Maybe I won't stay longer, I just remembered I had…err...that thing I had to do…yeah…bye!" Usagi collected her things in a blink of an eye and was running down the steps of the temple before any of us could stop her. Instead of chasing the poor girl we all fell onto our backs tears streaming from our eyes as we laughed uncontrollably at our future queens' antics.

"Aw man Usagi never fails to make us laugh," Makoto sighed happily gathering her belonging up too,

"But like a true soldier I will go follow my princess to make sure no harm comes to her…or anyone else," This set us off in another round of laughter as Makoto started to leave with Ami excusing herself too as she wanted to help Makoto with 'some strategies for setting up a business' as she called it, but we all knew that Ami and Makoto were going to enjoy each other's company in the most intimate way possible but it was still sweet that Ami still tried to hide the fact they slept with each other in an attempt to hide her modesty.

"Bye guys and have fun!" Minako and I called after them hearing the bashful 'eep' of Ami as our tones implied we knew everything.

"Right well I'm going to get changed Minako will you be ok for a few minutes?" I asked itching to get into something comfortable so I can enjoy my stash in the utmost pleasure.

"Yeah sure I'm just going to get something to eat," Minako replied walking lazily off in the opposite direction from me as I went to pull on a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms and purple tank top before jogging back into the kitchen.

Minako had seated herself back in the living room obviously she had found something to eat as I walked straight to the cupboard which held my reason to live…Flipping the cupboard door opened I searched for my hit…

"Noooo!!" I hissed as I frantically stared checking my entire kitchen, it was there I just saw it! It can't have gone anywhere no one came in…here…

"Minako!" I shouted as I ran back into the living room to find the blonde goddess of love flicking her pink tongue over the sweet apple flavoured lollypop.

"Hmmm?" She replied looking calmly up into my devastated face,

"That's. My. Lollypop." Each word culminated my rage even further as Minako paid no attention to the dangerous levels of anger pumping around me, and continued to swirl her tongue erotically around the ball of sugary substance…as though she was daring me to try something.

"Give it!" I roared pouncing onto the blonde who swiftly escaped my attack and sat on my stomach as I rolled around to face her, using her knees to pin my arms to the ground Minako could still enjoy **my** lollypop without needing any effort. Growling at her I tried to roll, buck or lift her but she wasn't moving. Minako had planted herself solidly on me and was savouring her victory,

"Mmmmm this is such a gooood lollypop!" the seductress moaned into my ear earning a frustrated whine from my trapped and lolliless position,

"Because it's my lollypop!" I snarled at her, how dare she take my pleasure away from me!

Minako smirked down at me rolling the lollypop around her mouth a few times before pulling it out and looking at it thoughtfully,

"No Rei-_chan_," She purred tantalising at me, "Your lolly_pop_ tastes much better,"

I couldn't retort as apple flavoured lips claimed mine sensually, her pink tongue slipped into my mouth dancing with my own so that I could experience the fusion of Minako and my lollypop together. I moaned out gratefully as I relished the added sugar to the hot kiss. Minako pulled away and brought the lollypop down so that I could just barely lick the lessening ball of sugar. The tip of my tongue stroked the surface in long movements trying to gather as much flavour as possible but Minako removed the lollypop from my grasp and back into the packet it was previously concealed in.

Minako repositioned herself on top of me so that her smooth body was in-between my legs and her lustrous lips claimed my pouting lips greedily. I closed my eyes instantly wrapping one of my arms behind her neck and using my other hand to grab her firm buttock and squeezing it, enjoying the moan that escaped Minako's mouth and flew into mine, as we remained lip locked on the floor. One of her hands was clutching my hair while I felt her other hand caress the soft sensitive skin on my right hip. Minako pulled back from our heated kiss and immediately latched her mouth onto my pulse half way down my neck sucking hard and grazing her teeth over my skin causing me to squirm and moan out breathlessly,

"Minako…mmm," The lollypop was no longer on my mind as I felt curious hands crawling up under my tank top and was surprised when fiery hands met my bare chest-I took my bra off when I changed I hate sleeping in underwear-

"Mmm Rei if you wanted to have some fun you should've told me earlier," Minako breathed as she pulled off my top enjoying the full exposure of my torso. I gasped and arched my back pushing my breasts into her palms as she squeezed and kneaded them roughly,

"I…only wanted my ugh lollypop!" I moaned as Minako removed her white shirt and bra so that her burning skin was rubbing against mine. I heard her laugh seductively over me,

"Don't worry you'll get your lollypop soon," I claimed her perfect lips again in heated passion as the constant throbbing and the distinctive wetness between my legs was crying out for a release. I sat up so that Minako was on all fours bending over me as I shuffled back so that I could lean against the soft fabric of the sofa. Minako was at my neck again but this time she was leaving a trail of butterfly kisses downwards and planting them all over my chest, while I used my hands to slide up her silky legs and under her skirt so that I could feel her heat pulsating through her underwear as well as the extreme dampness there just waiting for me to dive in. I bit my lip as Minako's tongue flicked over one of my hard nipples repeatedly and used my nails to graze over her steaming entrance and clitoris through her underwear,

"Oh god Rei," Minako growled dropping her hips so that more of my hand could play with her responsive nerves, still keeping one hand teasing Minako I swiftly unbuttoned her skirt and threw it aside so that my goddess was only clad in orange lacy and very see through underwear. Suddenly Minako grabbed my hand that was situated between her legs and moved it away so that she could grind her core against my pyjama bottoms in rough slow movements. I threw my head back and grabbed her hips trying to hold onto reality as my lover continued to perform her erotic dance between my pelvis,

"Minako please!" I hissed out as her wet heat against me was driving me insane, soft lips massaged my throat as I felt the cold air swirl around my lower half as Minako tugged off my bottoms to reveal that I was completely naked underneath much to Minako's delight. However she couldn't say something about my lack of clothing as I bucked myself into her, our throbbing heat merging together and we shared an appreciative groan. I was too enthralled in our activities to think twice about ripping Minako's flimsy underwear from her body so I could fully join with her.

Pushing me back against the sofa Minako purred into my ear,

"Baby close your eyes no matter what do you understand? Minako was standing on her knees so that her ignited core was slick against my stomach, her breasts were teasing the skin just above my own as I tried to keep myself from moaning out.

"Do you understand?" her whisper was forceful and demanded submission as she bit my earlobe harshly,

"Yesss!" I hissed turning my face to the side so that Minako's breath was tingling my skin but another sound made itself known to me as I lay there with my eyes closed. It sounded like a wrapper of some sort…

Minako spread my legs apart and a flare of desire fanned upwards from my heat,

"You're so wet Rei," Minako moaned making me shiver as I felt so vulnerable lying there waiting and not knowing what she was up too.

Suddenly something cool and rock solid pushed itself between the wet folds of my womanhood and pleasurably rolled over my clitoris repeatedly,

"Ahh! Minako what are yo oohh god," I breathed out as the pressure from the solid ball increased, this was completely new to me and I was struggling to keep my eyes closed. Abruptly the unknown pleasure was gone and I found myself whimpering at its loss but the hard thing found its way into my mouth and I tasted myself on the sugary syrupy ball and realised it was my lollypop!

Rolling it around in my mouth I felt Minako's breath against my heat as she slowly swirled her tongue around my pulsating clitoris expertly, this was too much for me to handle but Minako had more ideas what to do with me,

"Mmm Rei," she growled against my secret area, "Your lollypop is so _good_,"

A guttural moan tore itself from my mouth as Minako removed the lollypop from my mouth, which I was grateful for as I threw my head back moaning loudly,

"Minako ugh please I need you," I moaned breathlessly tangling my hands into her golden locks as she dived down again, her tongue repositioned itself at my swollen clit again and resumed playing with it and sending me rocketing into deep worlds of pleasure as something hard slipped easily into my core, pumping deeply into me,

"Mi…na…ko," my laboured moans grew louder as the smooth hard surface of the object delved deeply into me at the same moment Minako sucked down on me securing my orgasm instantly,

"Uughh! Mina!" I cried out as I found my intense release, I gasped trying to recover from the new experience Minako bestowed upon me,

"Hmm yeah you and lollypops are _good_," I opened my eyes to see Minako removed the green ball of sugar from my depths and lick it enticingly, her lustful blues eyes shimmering at me as I controlled my breathing once again,

"Give me that," I demanded as I pulled it out of Minako's willing mouth noticing the twinkle in her eyes growing as I pushed her onto her back and climbing on top of her.

"You've been so _bad_ Minako," I growled down at her naked form trying to look as scary as possible,

"How _bad _have I been Rei-_chan?_" She purred up at me enjoying the passion and lust glowing in my amethyst eyes,

"So bad that I need to punish you _severely," _I squeezed her breasts roughly digging in my nails slightly into the supple flesh making my seductress moan out in delight,

"Oh yes! Please do Rei-chan!" Smirking down at her eagerness I decided to be unconditionally cruel, using my knees to spread Minako open I pushed in the lollypop into her entrance just so that the green ball disappeared, causing the golden goddess of love to cry out my name throatily. Leaving the lollypop penetrating Minako slightly I just sat there looking at her smiling.

"Ugh baby please!" Minako whined trying to wriggle the lollypop further into her core,

"Nope sorry Minako_-chan­ _but I told you you needed punished and I find this punishment very fitting, I smirked more as I pinned her arms down and kept my knees firmly in place so that she couldn't do anything at all,

"Rei please!" Minako groaned as I enclosed one of her stiff nipples in my mouth using my teeth to scrape over the hardened skin and pull at it gently. Suddenly an idea came to me and I looked at Minako's pained expression and hummed a random tune,

"Oh Rei!" breathed Minako as the vibrations resonated within her body all the way down to where the lollypop lay unmoving. Licking up to her right ear I whispered tauntingly at her,

"Hmm what is it Minako love?"

"Hmph! Rei! Please this is cruel!" She moaned trying to buck her hips but found mine pushing hers back to the floor,

"Maybe you should've thought of this before you took my lollypop," I hissed trying to keep myself from laughing at her misfortune,

"Baby please I love you!" I chuckled huskily into her ear and snaked one hand to where the lollypop stick was and turn it once, causing Minako to jerk and moan,

"Oh you like that?" I said twisting the lollypop again,

"Yes Rei! Please take me now!" Minako moaned loudly and I conceded into her pained moans and captured her lips in a steaming kiss as I moved the lollypop in and out of her slowly, making sure I was rubbing every inch of Minako with the sugary substance,

"Oh yes just like that Rei uhh don't stop!" Minako squirmed and writhed under my body with the overwhelming pleasure but I wanted to taste Minako and my lollypop so I pulled out of the convulsing woman and slide down so that I could smell the sugar entwining with Minako's nectar. Curiously I flicked my tongue over her passage and relished the sweet sounds of my name being repeatedly moaned, Holding onto Minako's hips I dived into her depths. Exploring her spongy walls covered in sugar, the taste was intoxicating as I moved erratically inside of Minako licking everything I could get.

"R…Rei!" Minako screamed as I felt her walls tightening around me as her nectar spilled out into my mouth instantly I slurped up the essence that was Minako and pulled out of her so that I could lay next to her as she recovered from her ordeal. Looking at the tiny green ball of sugar I popped it into my mouth and moaned gratefully,

"My lollypop," Looking into Minako's face I noticed she was staring at me seriously,

"What's wrong?"

"Can I have your lollypop more often?" She asked laughing at me as I chocked slightly on my lollypop. Moments later I regained my composure and muttered quietly,

"Well maybe sharing my lollypops with you might not be so bad," Minako squealed in delight and snuggled into me,

"Love you my lollypop!"

"I'm such a sucker for sugary romance," I sighed out hugging back the giggling mass of love.

**

* * *

**

Well I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it, heehee, please drop me a review with your thoughts. – Dark Shadows 01


End file.
